The Chosen one of Adventure Bay
History/Bio The Chosen One of Adventure Bay is a Female dog, but her breed is unknown at this time due to her wearing a black cloak all the time in public which covers all of herself except her muzzle which has a blackish-grayish fur color. She is a secret guardian of the city that helps deals with major big deal threats. The Chosen one was once an ordinary pup before she became the guardian. She was in a wolf pack, and a litter of 5 pups, and her being the runt. She had 3 sisters and 2 brothers, but she was the shy quiet one in the bunch. When she turned 5, half of her wolf pack went missing after a wolf pack war with their rivals the grassland pack. They took over their territory, and was told by the other pack leader to leave and to never return. She roamed around Adventure Bay for 1 year, until one day, she was laying in the shade under a tree during the spring time when a man ran out of the bank with three sacks of stolen money. She ran after the man over coming obstacles along the way. After a long 30 minutes, she was able to lure him into a trap that she paw-made and waited for the cops. She was then awarded with a ceremony just for her for stopping a most-wanted criminal that they weren't able to stop for 4 years, and was named the "Chosen One Of Adventure Bay Guardian", there was also a gold statue made of her in honor of her in middle of the town when she was a pup. And after many years she still serve the town as the Guardian, she wore a black dog cloak that would cover her whole body, so the criminals wouldn't know that it's the Guardian that stopped them. But sadly after many years gone by, people started to forget about the Chosen One, and how she became to be. Personality The Chosen One is very brave, fearless, selfless, respectful, intelligent, and caring to the citizens of the town, and always saves/helps them when they need it most. But when criminals or any other people get on her bad side, she is fearlessly aggressive. But other than that, not much more is known about her since she is hardly seen in public. Appearance She wears a dark black dog size cloak that covers all parts of her, except it exposes her blackish-grayish fur colored muzzle. But other than that, her appearance of her breed, if she has any birth marks, or even her eye color is unknown. Equipment There are many equipment that the Chosen one has. She has a Zip line, Cables, Heat Vision & High Vision Goggles, Suction Cups, Hole Saw & Glass Cutter, Laser pen, Worlds smallest Cameras', Shocking Bubble Gum, Voice Command spy plans, 3D Hologram, And a 3D Polygram map of Adventure Bay and all Cities Around it. She also knows all the parts around Adventure Bay that the PAW Patrol doesn't know, plus all the cities streets, passage ways, and also secreat side-walks. Abilities The Chosen One is really good at fighting crime, can detect a Criminal four miles away with just her cent and hearing. Like mentioned above in the Equipment, The Chosen One knows all of Adventure Bay and cities all around it pretty good. Plus all the Streets, passage ways, and secret side walks. Fears There's only one thing that she fears...she has; Bioenissophobia, which is a fear of attacks on life, and the environment. ~~Trivia~~ Stories By Me: N/A By Others: N/A Voice actress Young:~ Liz English- Voice of Marie in ''The Aristocats '' Adult:~ Neve Campbell- Voice of Kiara in ''Lion King 2: Simba's Pride''